


A Willing Maiden?

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood Poisoning, F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Lady Dimitrescu bites off more than she can chew as hunters reach their village. They'd tried for years to bring her down and perhaps now they'll finally succeed.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209





	1. The Hooded Reaper Comes For You Or Does He?

**Author's Note:**

> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

You'd feel privileged if it was for a good cause, but it wasn't, in fact it was the opposite. You and a few unlucky others had been chosen to be the Dimitrescu house's next meal. How good that felt.

"Please, I don't want to go!" you heard others plead as they were also taken. 

"Please don't take my only daughter!" Mother's would plead to no avail. 

"Move along!" the man in charge snapped, making them form a line. 

Many of the young women sobbed, some collapsing to their knees before getting pulled back to their feet.

"Stand up!" they snarled. "The ladies want clean fresh goods!"

You just stood quietly in line, your hands tied at the front like all the others. Your head was held low as you quietly shed a tear or two. You knew that once a young woman entered, she never returned.

Maybe this was for the best after all, at least you weren't going to be fed to those slobbering beasts that they kept to fend off any intruders. 

Speaking of intruders you heard gunshots ring out. You and the others were forcefully pushed into one another, perhaps you'd get to live after all?

One of the men watched as one of the werewolves stumbled out of the woods. It's eyes were dull and it's body was covered in blood from wounds unhealable. It dropped like a stone not soon after.

"Hunters!" one of the men shouted.

The men rushed off to grab pitchforks and other tools to help aid them, only it didn't serve them much good as half of them were easily killed. Their screams filled the night, alerting the vampires of the manor.

"What's going on out there?" Daniela frowned as she set her glass down. 

Alcina was already on her feet and bending down to pass through the door. She strode across the hall and out the next door. Once she was outside she was quick to deal with the problem herself as her daughters looked on to stratagise their plan of attack.

"Once mother has split them up, take out the ones on their own!" Daniela barked at the other two.

They nodded and headed off to deal with them as Alcina broke them up. She made quick work of most, only having problems with a large well built man with only one eye.

"I've been after you for some time," the man sneered. "Remember me?"

Alcina cocked her head in thought. "There's been so many, it's hard to keep track."

The man laughed. "You got me in the eye pretty good, but now it's my turn."

"Then I really hope you've improved since our last meeting," she smirked back at him.

"Oh, I've improved quite a bit."

He raised his crossbow and fired off a bolt, but it missed, making her smile.

"Wait for it!" he warned her.

Suddenly the bolt exploded right beside her, charing her skin a little. Her face set in anger at his cheap shot, but she soon recovered to show him what she was capable of. 

She slashed him deeply across the arm, slicing through his tendant rendering him useless. However he still fought on using his left, though the smell of blood was sending her into a frenzy she couldn't help herself. He swiped at her but missed, he was losing blood and fast, this was not going to end well.

Reaching out she grabbed him by the throat, he kicked at her and tried to hit her with his good arm but she restrained him then drank the blood that oozed from his arm. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched her.

"Drink as much as you can," he smiled. "It'll be the last thing you ever...."

She crushed his throat before he could finish, then dropped him to the floor. Giving her mouth a wipe she was then met with another bolt. Knowing what it was capable of she ran for it. However, for once in her life she felt a dizzy spell and had to stop for a moment to recover. Now resting up against a tree, she hoped to wait it out a little.

"Strange, I've never felt this way before." She thought to herself as she turned her head to just barely see one of her daughter's tear the throat out of another hunter. 

"Mother!" she called out at seeing her looking out of sorts. "Are you injured?"

Alcina shook her head slowly, her hat brushing against the tree as she did so. Her throat had started burning as well as her stomach. Her body felt weak to the point of her collapsing.

"Help me back inside," she grimaced slightly as she held her arm out.

The blonde took hold of her arm to drape it across her shoulders and as soon as Alcina was ready she pulled her away from the tree.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" she asked again.

Alcina gave a weak nod beside her, she felt far too exhausted to even speak. Shouts and howls came from the right of the pair and suddenly a werewolf came crashing through the trees, landing on its back. It's long maw was covered in blood and there was a deep diagonal cut on its chest. It snapped and snarled as it tried to find its footing once again. Once standing it glanced at the pair, quickly snapped it's head back and darted off again though the trees.

"Are you going to make it?" the blonde asked, feeling her mother slump against her.

"Just keep me moving," Alcina told her in voice unlike her own. It felt as through she'd swallowed a bottle of acid.

A shout rang out as a hunter jumped in front of them, his blade at the ready only to have Alcina grab it in her hand. The blonde was ready to pounce, but knew she couldn't just let her mother go. Thankfully her sister dropped from the nearby tree, landing on the hunters back to then sink her teeth into him. Once he was dead and had now dropped to the floor, she now looked between the two.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, where's Daniela?" the blonde replied, asking her own question now.

"Sorting out the maidens," the other answered.

Alcina dropped the blade, her mind now reeling as to why the gash on her hand wasn't healing. She then started to sway a little, letting out a small groan. The back of her hand was placed to her head as her knees gave out from under her.

"Mother!" the pair shouted in unison.

"We have to get her inside," the other now added as she took her mother's other arm.

They helped to get her back on her feet and up the steps, only they were then stopped as Alcina pulled away to hold herself up against the doorframe.

"I'm fine," she lied, though the pair knew different.

"We should..."

"Help Daniela," she told them gruffly.

They had very little choice in the matter as Alcina really didn't want them seeing her like this. Whatever this was. As she bent down to clear the doorframe, she then felt the overwhelming urge to expel the contents of her stomach. That being the blood she'd consumed a little earlier. Heaving up a good amount of blood, see wiped her mouth clear of it before moving through to duck under the next doorframe to then cross the hall and head for the stairs.

"What did that bastard do to me?" she frowned as she dragged herself upstairs, leaving a blood trail from her wounded hand.

She had to stop and hold onto the banister to heave up more blood before wiping her mouth to soon carry on. She desperately needed to inform Mother Miranda of her situation.

"Wait inside!" Daniela ordered to the young women until setting her gaze on the puddle of blood on the floor. "What is this?"

Her sisters were quick to join her to inspect the blood.

"Mother?"

"You left her alone?"

"She told us to!"

Daniela and the others were quick up the stairs, finding the blood trail left behind by Alcina.

"Mother!" Daniela shouted as she threw open the door to find her slumped beside her bed. 

"Mother!" the other two panicked, quickly rushing to aid her.

Alcina desperately wanted to tell them she was fine and that there was no need to worry, but right now her stomach was burning like never before. Her dress was badly stained with blood as well as her mouth, she almost looked like her daughter's.

The blonde stood up to go fetch a cloth and water, while the darker haired one looked to Daniela.

"Call in the old hag!

Daniela glared at her, but shook her head and rushed off leaving the two to take care of their mother. She waited until the blonde returned, gently taking the hat from her mother's head to set it aside out of the way. Once the blonde was back, she set down the bowl of water to dunk the cloth and wring it out before wiping her mum's mouth gently.

"We should change her clothes," the dark haired one suggested.

Alcina shook her head, turning to lean up against the bed.

"Let's just get her to bed, we can change the sheets after she's well."

"She's not going to like that," the dark haired one sighed.

"She has no choice and anyway look at her she wants to go to bed."

The dark haired one sighed, but helped her sister to help their mother stand to get her to bed. Once she was in, they covered her with the blanket. She moaned loudly, tossing and turning. The pair couldn't take her suffering much longer. 

"Where is she?" the blonde frowned.

The dark haired one was now sat on the bed, stroking her mother's hair back from her face.

"Do you think they've poisoned her or something?" the blonde asked.

The dark haired one shrugged. "Wouldn't that mean poisoning themselves too?"

"Well if they're to be killed, why wouldn't they?"

The pair turned to the door as Daniela escorted an old woman through.

"Hello, ladies." The woman greeted cheerily.

"You know what you're here for!" Daniela glared at her.

The old woman chuckled as she moved over to the bed, the darker haired sister now having to move out of the way as the hag checked their mother over. There was a lot of humming and talking to herself as she finally turned to them.

"Poison," she informed them.

"And how do we cure her?" they asked as their mother coughed up more blood, staining her pillows crimson.

The old woman smiled as she reached into her cloak. "Expel the poison then give her fresh blood, though not just any blood, but the blood of one willing to give it naturally."

The three looked to each other as the old woman handed over a small vial.

"Have her drink this, but be warned it's going to be a long grueling night ladies."

She then headed for the door and out onto the landing.

"Oh and don't forget messy," she chuckled before disappearing out of sight.

Alcina could barely register the help she was now receiving as her daughters heaved her up to get her to drink the substance from the old woman. 

"I hope this works," the blonde sighed.

"The old hags never let us down before, but how will we get someone to willingly give blood to her?"

"We make them," Daniela smirked.

"But that's not willing."

The three watched on as their mother sunk back into the pillows, her face set in a grimace as her insides burned like the flames of hell.

"I'll grab a bucket," the dark haired one quickly looked around for one.

"And I'll find a willing victim."

The pair sighed as Daniela exited the room to go downstairs.

"Alright listen," she snapped. "Stop snivelling and listen! I need one of you to be willing to give blood. Who will it be?"

None of the women were willing to give their life's blood away. How crazy were these vampires?

"Our mother is dying and we need at least one wiling vic - lady to give blood willingly. I ask you all again, who is it going to be?"

You weigh up your options, knowing if you give it willingly you'd be saving a life as you gave your own. What would it matter anyway, you were all here to die no matter what.

Without a second thought, you blurt out. "I will."

Daniela snaps her head to you, grabs you by the arm and drags you forcefully upstairs. Every time you trip, she yanks you roughly to your feet then pushes you through the door so hard you collapse by the bed.

"Is she willing?" the blonde asks.

"Of course, I wouldn't have brought her otherwise." Daniela smiles proudly.

You pull yourself up that is until you're pulled to your feet again and pushed over to the bed once more. That's when you see her up close for the first time. Even in her sickly state she looks so beautiful that you were so glad to have chosen to help her.

"Mother, you need to drink." One of her daughter's encourage her, only to get a sickly groan in return. The other wipes her mouth of tainted blood, which she'd brought back up all over the pillow and herself. Daniela hastily escorts you round the bed, so that you're closer to the sick woman.

"Offer your arm," she now scolds you as she forces you to raise it. You know she's worried, but taking it out on you isn't the best option. You are volenteering after all.

Anyhow, you now lift the sleeve up on your arm to then find it being guided towards the sickly woman's mouth.

"Mother, drink!" Daniela orders.

Alcina reaches out weakly to find your arm, only managing thanks to one of her daughter's helping out. You turn your head away as you feel the sharp prick of fangs penetrate your skin. Soon they pull free and you feel a sucking sentation you've never felt before as your blood was being drained from right from within you. You'd feel aroused if not for the fact that you were literally getting drained. Life however slowly returned to Alcina's undead lifeless eyes. It would take some time for her to fully recover, but at least you saved a life today in place of your own. 

It now becomes apparent that you feel you can no longer stand. You're getting rather light headed and know this is how you're going to die. The room goes dark as you suddenly black out.

xXx 

Opening your eyes you're greeted to a smiling face. One of which looks awfully familiar. There's one thing for sure, you're not in heaven.

"How do you feel?" 

That voice sure sounds heavenly though to say you're not high in the sky right now.

"Tired and weak," you respond.

She gives a nod in response. "I made sure to not fully drain you, after all you saved my life and for that I am rather thankful."

You smile weakly. "You're really beautiful," you accidently tell her as you inwardly scold yourself. You've lost a great amount of blood so it's quite excusable.

She smiles at the compliment as she brings her hand up to your face. "You're just as beautiful yourself."

"But I've never found love," you sigh while trying to keep your eyes open.

"No man out there would ever be worthy of someone as special as you, my dear."

"You're too kind, my lady."

"Alcina," she corrects you. 

You smile as you can no longer stay awake. Alcina then bends over to kiss your head tenderly. She takes your hand in hers and sits with you until you're well enough to start building up your strength again.


	2. One Big Stupid Mistake?

The door to your room opened a little as one of the daughters slipped their head inside to take a peek.

"Mother, why are you not resting?"

She was about to respond, but instead had to quickly raise her other hand to cough into. Upon looking down she could see blood.

"Please, mother, you should rest. You still need to rid the toxins in your body."

"She's right, mother." Daniela now stepped in.

Alcina sighed and stood from the bed, letting your hand fall back upon the blanket.

"I'm bathing before my deep sleep," she frowned.

The daughters couldn't see why she had to be so particular about the way she looked, admitted her hair was slightly mattered due to the blood she'd brought up as well as her dress still being coated in it a little.

"Be a dear and run the bath for me," she told one of them.

"Yes, mother." The blonde nodded, leaving Daniela in the room with you.

Walking around the bed she couldn't help but keep her eyes upon you all the time. It fascinated her how you'd willing just decided to give your blood while the others wouldn't. What compelled such a person to do so? Fear? No. Compassion? If so it was sickening. Why should some human feel sorry for their mother.

"Strange creature," she thought as she looked down on you.

She raised a hand to your face, wanting nothing more than to go for your jugular.

"Daniela!"

Quickly pulling back her hand she looked to the door, seeing her other sister.

"Is mother going to sleep?" she asked.

Daniela walked back around the bed again before nodding.

"Come, let's ready her coffin."

The two left as if they'd never even been here. You awoke to a dancing bedroom. Covering your eyes again with your arm you couldn't help but groan. A knock at the door wasn't making matters any better either.

"Sorry to intrude, but I was told to bring you some food to help with," the woman gave a fake cough before continuing on, "what happened."

"Do you work here?" you asked.

"Oh no, of course not." The woman laughed as if it was a joke. "I'm a healer. The Lady ordered me down here while I was in the middle of treating someone."

You wondered if the one she'd been treating before you was still alive. As the woman seemed to be quite annoyed that she'd been brought up here instead now.

"There's always something wrong with this or that," she rambled on. "So what happened with you? Cut yourself on a shard of pot? Fall down the stairs accidently? Feed yourself to the hungry hounds?"

"I, uh, helped the Lady recover from poisoning."

The woman looked quite surprised. "Ah, that's a new one." She chuckled. "I should add that to the list of things I've heard over my time."

You wondered how long she'd rant on for, seen as she was supposed to be a healer and maybe possibly be here to heal you, maybe?

"Alright let's got on with it," she sighed.

She set the tray of food down on the bedside table before turning to check you over.

"I'm guessing from the state you're in you've lost a little over fourteen percent of blood," she sighs.

You can only look at her still feeling light headed. She was now looking over the food that had been given to her.

"Smart girls," she mused. "Very smart indeed."

You looked to her wondering what the hell she was rambling on about.

"The food they've given will help bring your blood levels back up," she thought amazed.

Pushing yourself up was a triumph, the healer having to help you to rest upon the headrest.

"Eat," she gestured, placing the tray onto your lap.

You wondered if she was going to sit and watch you as that would be rather unsettling. She was in fact monitoring you, making sure the plate was completely clear before taking it away.

"Rest up," she then told you.

You didn't need to be told twice as you dozed right off where you lay.

xXx

Waking to a dark room, you pulled yourself off the bed to go in search of someone or something. You wanted to stretch your legs.

Opening the door has you closing your eyes against the light you'd not seen in sometime. Once you'd fully adjusted to the light you headed out. It was your first time seeing more of this place. The sound of a yawn had you jumping into the next corridor.

Looking out you saw one of those, vampires? She seemed different, instead of wearing her cloak and hood she was wearing nothing but a nightdress. Her face was clean too. Lingering too long had her looking right at you, her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" she asked sounding rather annoyed.

"I was just hoping to stretch my legs," you tell her.

"Searching more like," she frowned, now crossing her arms.

"Where's Alcina?" you now ask.

She doesn't like the way you're on a first name basis.

"Mother is out," she says without hesitation.

"I see," you nod until realising. "She's alright?"

"I don't see how it's any of your concern just because you saved her life. Mother will eventually see you for what you really are."

"And what's that?" you ask bitterly.

"Food," she smirks before heading down the hall and out of sight.

Idle threat you presumed. Alcina liked you, right? You'd saved her life from poisoning, surely the sisters would have been happy for that.

"Well at least she didn't stop me from wondering around for a while."

You made your way into the entrance hall and looked around.

"You're a bold one," you hear a familiar voice call out. "Wondering around here as if you own the place. How cute."

You turn around just as a flash of dark fabric passes the corner of your eye.

"What makes you so brave?" she went on.

You back up until you hit something hard. A flash of teeth appear in front of your face before going to to your neck.

"Just one bite shouldn't hurt," she laughed as she sank her teeth into your neck.

You screamed loudly, wondering if you'd wake the dead.

"Daniela!" a horse sounding voice calls out before you see the young woman be lifted from you.

She's kicking and throwing out her arms as she'd held up by the neck.

"I'm trying to sleep," the one holding her complains.

"She was wondering the castle, mother." Her daughter now informed her as she goes limp in her grip.

Alcina's bright eyes are on you now.

"Why are you not in your room?" she asks more softly then she did with her daughter.

Oh shit you're in trouble now you thought. "I, uh, I was s..."

"Snooping around," Daniela interjected before becoming a swarm to get our of her mother's grip.

Alcina wasn't bothered in the least.

"Well?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"What else can I say?" you ask as Daniela walks off, surprised you're not denying it.

Alcina sighs and turns around.

"Disturb my sleep again and I won't be so gentle next time," she warned.

Making your way back to your room, you let your mind wander. For one Alcina wasn't out, but sleeping and for another why was there only one of the girls still bloodied up and roaming the castle?

"What happens if they're attacked again?"

You knew it wasn't uncommon as you'd seen people roaming the village a few times before. But then again what would you know. This was your first time being here. Maybe your last. Laying down on the bed you then think of the rest of the girls that had been brought in.

"Should have offered yourselves up," you think with a sadistic smirk.

God what was wrong with you? But you knew perfectly well it was their own fault. Alcina had been on her death bed and you'd saved her. What did that now mean for you? The girls weren't exactly fond of you, Alcina had now threatened you. What would the villagers think of you?

"There's lots that want her dead and I just saved her life," you turn over on the bed and wonder. "I'd be burned at the stake if they found out."

Death by burning or death by bloodloss?

"I just made the craziest decision of my life," you sigh as you curl up.


End file.
